<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The One With The Drawing by SpasticBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219380">The One With The Drawing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm'>SpasticBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post Episode S03E11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpasticBookworm/pseuds/SpasticBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie gets curious. Just how much time does her brother spend at the Diaz house?</p><p>Or: how Christopher continues to have the answers to all of life’s questions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Christopher Diaz &amp; Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The One With The Drawing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So Maddie gets curious, right. Just how much time does her brother spend at Eddie’s house? Maddie still brings something to Josh’s when they get together for wine and terrible movies, and besides her brother and Chimney, that’s her best friend. So how much time, exactly, is Buck spending in the Diaz house?</p><p>-</p><p>Wait. Rewind. Start over.</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie’s mom would always tell her to never be empty handed when going to someone’s house. You’re imposing on them, so show your appreciation with a gift. She usually said this absentmindedly, while working on something else but calling it mother-daughter bonding time.</p><p>When she was a kid, it would usually be a flower she found on the walk over, and given to her friends mom.</p><p>When she started bringing Buck with her, she would bring whatever she could find in their kitchen that was homemade.</p><p>When she was old enough, she made things herself.</p><p>Nowadays, it’s usually finger food or wine.</p><p>And Buck had watched her do that for years, until he was old enough that she felt fine letting him do his own thing. She taught him those same manners.</p><p>And she knew for a fact he still brought things whenever he goes to Bobby and Athena's, and they've practically adopted her baby brother. And when he comes to her apartment, he <em>still</em> brings her favorite cookies.</p><p>So back to her original question: how much time does Buck spend at Eddie’s house for him not to consider himself a guest?</p><p>-</p><p>Maddie was never the overly snooping type, but this is her little brother. So she gets curious. And she snoops. Once everyone is eating, and Chim has gone to join Albert by the table, she excuses herself to the restroom.</p><p>Three toothbrushes. Not in and of itself that telling. Could be Carla’s for when she stays over to watch Christopher.</p><p>She leaves the bathroom and pauses to listen but hears only loud laughter and talking. There are two rooms, both doors partially closed, she could check now without having to go back through the living room. </p><p>She's weighing her options when the steady beat of Christopher’s crutches comes into the hallway.</p><p>“I’m getting the picture I drew in school yesterday. I forgot about it til now.” he offers with no prompting. Maddie smiles. Why snoop when she can ask?</p><p> She waits until Chris pushes into one of the rooms and follows.</p><p>“Hey Christopher, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>The boy looks up from digging in his backpack and laughs. “You just did!” </p><p>Maddie chuckles. “Is Buck over here a lot?”</p><p>Chris let’s out a triumphant “ah ha!” and pulls out a colorful drawing.</p><p>“Yeah, not as much as he used to be but he says that’s just cause of work and he had Uncle Chimneys brother staying with him the other night. He had to read me a bedtime story on the phone.”</p><p>Maddie stands there, eyes wide. Bedtime stories?</p><p>Chris holds out the paper. “This is me, daddy, and Buck. And that’s our house, see!”</p><p>Maddie looks down at the drawing. Three stick figures are standing in front of a house, and up in the corner opposite the sun, is a small figure with wings. ‘My family’ is written on the top, and each person is labeled. The one with the wings says 'mommy’.</p><p>“We had to draw our family. I asked if I could put Abuela but Ms Sanderson said it was just supposed to our parents and brothers and sisters. But I don't have any brothers or sisters. Not yet anyway. I think I’ll ask Santa for one next Christmas.”</p><p>Maddie takes the paper as Christopher shoves everything else back into his backpack.</p><p>The smallest figure, standing between the two others, is labeled 'me’, and the one with brown hair is labeled 'daddy.’</p><p>But the other one- Maddie clears her throat and wants to wipe her eyes. </p><p>Christopher says, “Do you think Buck will like it? He gets sad when he cant be here. I thought he could put it on his fridge at his house. So he can look at it when he’s sad.”</p><p>Maddie hands the paper back and ruffles his hair. “He’s going to love it.” </p><p>Chris beams at her and shuffles out the door as fast as he can.</p><p>Maddie doesn’t need to snoop anymore. She knows exactly how much time Buck spends at the Diaz house.</p><p>She takes a deep breath. Then another. And with her eyes shining with happy tears, she heads back to the party.</p><p>She turns into the living room just in time to see her brother get on his knees, drawing held tightly in one hand, and hug his son.</p><p>-</p><p>The other stick figure, with the messy yellow hair and pink birthmark above one eye, is labeled 'Dad but I call him Buck.’</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really a guest should become a trope because I am going to write about this until my fingers bleed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>